Gohan
Ever since he was born, Gohan (named after Goku's adoptive grandfather) seemed to not be your average kid. And it wasn't just from the fact he's half-Saiyan. When he was just a baby, a stroller mishap almost caused Gohan to crash into a tree...if a sudden flash of energy hadn't punched a hole in the same tree. From that day forward, Gohan's parents sensed there was something about their kid. That same sudden burst of power appeared a few years later, when Gohan stared down his Saiyan uncle, Raditz, after the brute had beaten Goku and Piccolo hard. Raditz was stunned to see power levels higher than Piccolo's...and then he took one massive human cannonball to the gut. The attack had been enough to stun Raditz, affording Goku the opportunity to subdue him and allow Piccolo to finish the job. After Goku and Raditz were sent to the next dimension, Piccolo decided to see what he could do to awaken Gohan's power, so he took Gohan into the wilderness and forced him to learn how to fend for himself. Unfortunately for Piccolo, Gohan had inherited one nasty trait from his dad: the tail! Twice, Piccolo had to interrupt his training to deal with a rampaging were-ape: blasting the moon the first time and putting the fritz on Goku's old space pod the second. After a year of hard knocks, Gohan managed to pick up on the lessons. He may not necessarily have had the full fighter's attitude as yet, but he was definitely improved and ready to stand with the rest of the Z fighters. As the fight wore on and his father finally rejoined them, moments of desperation once again caused Gohan's hidden power to emerge, giving even Vegeta a run for his money. Ultimately, though, it was the timely reappearance of that infernal tail (and the resultant transformation) that overwhelmed Vegeta and forced him to leave. But with Piccolo and Kami gone, the gang needed to locate another set of Dragon Balls to wish them back, so Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma set off for planet Namek in search of them. Together, Krillin and Gohan were able to evade trouble from Dodoria, give Vegeta a very hard time, and delay the Ginyu force until Goku finally joined them on Namek. Gohan would continue to surprise the others with his sudden bursts of power, bursts that even surprised Frieza. Once Gohan returned Earth, he waited for his father to return from Namek. In the meantime, a little problem re-emerged from his childhood: Garlic Junior. Before Raditz ever came along, one of Gohan's sudden bursts of power had caused Garlic Jr. to fall into the Dead Zone. Now back and bent on revenge, he once again faced the kid who sent him to the Dead Zone...but again underestimates Gohan and ultimately gets sent back from which he came. By the time Trunks appears, Gohan has proven that he's no slouch. He was definitely growing up. Then later, with Cell confidently giving the Z fighters 10 days to prepare for their supposed destruction, Goku takes Gohan to the Parabolic Time Chamber to compress a year's worth of training into a day. Goku pushes his son hard, and the training regimen pays off. Gohan learns how to become a Super Saiyan, learns how to maintain that form, and then works up from there. It's during this training that Goku finally sees the key to Gohan's incredible power boost...so he sets up Gohan as the trump card for the Cell Games. Cell torments the little Super Saiyan, egging him to uncork his power...but no one anticipated just HOW powerful Gohan would become, and in the end, Gohan overpowers Cell and blasts him clean out of existence. Time passes. With no more threats to the Earth in sight, Gohan is finally able to fulfill one of his mother's deepest wishes: to hit the books. Finally, seven years later, Gohan enrolls in Orange Star High School. On his first day, on the way to class, he happens upon a bank robbery. Being the just-minded guy that he is, he turns Super Saiyan and thoroughly subdues the robbers. Realizing that he couldn't pull off another stunt like that, Gohan asks Bulma for a disguise. She comes up with one, and Gohan begins his brief career as the Great Saiyaman. But there's a classmate of his with an attitude and a brain who eventually figures out who's under the mask. Videl confronts Gohan and blackmails him into teaching her how to fly. Although the two of them don't hit it off at first, the relationship warms very quickly. It helps that Videl doesn't like her dad, leaving Gohan with an opportunity to impress her. Gohan and Videl will eventually settle down...and then get married and have a daughter...Pan, who herself will write her own Category:Protagonists Category:Forgotten Lot